


Lavender

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, technically anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Gilmore buys some flowers.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request so if u like it him at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr.

He gets up early in the morning- too early, for a grieving man. Though, nearly any time is too early to rise for a grieving man.

He goes to the flower shop, and when people ask who he's buying for, he always says his wife, without hesitation. "She loves lavenders.." He says, "So I wanted to get them for her." And they give him a whole bouquet.

He pays for his flowers, thanks them, and leaves on steady feet with shaky hands holding the flowers close.

He shivers in the cold gust of wind, and does not falter when the rain begins. It drizzles on him, slowly but surely soaking through his clothes, and practically down to his bones. He doesn't complain or moan or whine, merely continues to walk to his destination with a blank look in his eyes.

He finally finds himself at the top of the hill, looking down at his wife's grave. He sits, feels the cold wet ground manage to soak his clothes further. He holds the flowers, hands still shaking as he speaks.

It's only been a week, really. He has so much to say. About how he feels, how he's not feeling. How their daughter is doing and how she's being taken care of. He tells her how it's raining, and he still got her lavender because they've always been her favorite. How he's thought about her so much. What he regrets, and doesn't regret. 

He's so tired, and even though it's raining, practically storming, he still lays down on the wet ground. He rests his head, and covers his head up with the flowers.

And he sleeps, lulled by the sweet scent of lavender.


End file.
